This document relates generally to a vehicle incorporating a dynamic floor section which functions to allow better access to a storage area in the vehicle. The dynamic floor section is particularly useful in a vehicle incorporating a rear tailgate or door that is hinged at the side and swings open. When such a vehicle is parked near an obstruction, the rear door or tailgate may only be opened a limited amount. While that opening may allow reasonable access to the storage area adjacent the latch side of the swinging tailgate, it may severely limit access to the storage area adjacent the hinge side of the swinging tailgate. Advantageously, the dynamic floor section shifts toward the open or latch side of the tailgate to allow one to access the objects previously positioned and effectively out of reach adjacent the hinge side of the tailgate including, particularly, those objects toward the front of the storage area away from the tailgate.